


Personal Orbit

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	Personal Orbit

I stand here  
at the fringes of you  
not on them  
not in them  
Certainly nothing deeper than that  
but I smile

As distant as the moon  
              To the Earth  
                            The Earth  
                                       To the sun  
                                                  And the sun  
                          to the furthest reaches  
              of Pluto’s orbit  
I am from you

And Yet  


I reach out  
    A word. A smile. A laugh.

And I feel warmth

You cross my mind often  
And it never occurs to me  
That I might cross yours

 

You who are so big  
              So bright  
And myself  
            smaller still  
                        than the blip of light  
            from a plane that crosses  
the sky at night

To be noticed  
              Recognized  
Is bewildering  
              amazing  
           terrifying  
              delightful…  
A mystifying, fast fading moment

I am so far  
              so small  
                            and yet…

I wonder if perhaps  
I am in your orbit  
and have only to wait  
for our next nearest rotation.


End file.
